battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 1943
Battlefield 1943 is an upcoming first-person shooter developed by DICE and EA Games. It is considered to be the "sequel" to Battlefield 1942. It will run on a verion of the Frostbite Engine. General Overview qFwksZipuGY Battlefield 1943: Pacific is an upcoming World War II addition to the Battlefield series for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and PC, but unlike past WW2 Battlefield games this game will take place only in the pacific front. This title is a downloadable-only game priced at $15(1200 MS Points). Battlefield 1943 will feature three maps, all located in the Pacific. The maps allow a maximum of 24 people, 12 on each side, to fight online as the Japanese Imperial Navy or the United States Marines. Overview Battlefield 1943 is set to feature 24 player action and three classic Battlefield locations: Wake Island, Guadalcanal and Iwo Jima. In addition there is a dogfight (planes-only) map called Coral Sea. * Destructible environments * Available on Xbox Live, PlayStation Network, and PC download (no cross-platform multiplayer) * Price has been confirmed by Dice as $15 on PlayStation Network Store and 1200 Microsoft Points for Xbox Live Arcade. * A maximum of 24 players on one server * There will be two playable factions: The US Marines and the Imperial Japanese Army * Conquest game mode only * Ability to level up, but not to unlock new weapons or abilities * There will be three maps with 5 capture points each: Guadalcanal, Iwo Jima Wake Island.In addition there is a plane-only map, Coral Sea. * Japanese officers can melee with a katana * 3 classes - Infantryman, Rifleman, and Scout * Regenerating health system similar to the Call of Duty or Halo series * It will utilize the Frostbite game engine * Addition of the "bomber shack" ** Building player can enter on the island ** Calls in a squadron of 3 bombers controlled by the player ** Ability to steer squad left and right ** Switch to bomb sight to view the payload ** Recharge time before it can be used again ** Can be destroyed by enemy planes ** Can suicide bomb by use of A.I. controlled Japanese. Gameplay thumb|274px|right|Trailer for the latest announced map Coral Sea Gameplay will be similar with DICE past game Bad Company, you can drive, shoot and take your enemy, or allies, down with a myriad of planes. A new feature called "bombing run" will be featured. To gain access of this feature the player must enter a bunker which cannot be destroyed and for a short time control 3 planes that can drop bombs, to stop overuse of this feature there will be a time limit and one must wait before they can enter the bunker again. Release Dates Battlefield 1943 will be getting released for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 simultaneously. There is no official release date, but the lead designer, Gordon Van Dyke, said in a forum post that "release date is looking more and more like very early July to be honest with you guys." Battlefield 1943 is releasing for the PC in September. DICE has said that they do not want to make a "cheap port" but more wanted to make a stand alone PC game, and to optimize the engine for PCs. Coral Sea Coral Sea is a fourth map that gets unlocked once the community (Xbox 360 and PS3 individually) reach 43 million kills. Coral Sea is a plane-only map with mostly ocean. Coral Sea will be unlocked automatically for PCs. Vehicles There are a number of vehicles in Battlefield 1943 ranging from bombers to tanks. This is an incomplete list. Planes * F4U Corsair * SBD Dauntless * A6M Zero * Aichi D3A * B-25 Mitchell (Bomber Shack Controlled) * Mitsubishi G4M "Betty"(Bomber Shack Controlled) Tanks *M4 Sherman *Type 97 Chi-Ha Jeeps * Willys MB *Type 95 Recon Car "Kurogane" Landing Craft *LCVP "Higgins Boat" *Daihatsu transport boat Weapons So far official material from DICE has demonstrated a number of infantry weapons available to players. This list is based on pre-release and teaser content and is therefore subject to change. Rifles * M1 Garand * Type 5 Rifle * M1903 Springfield * Type 98 sniper rifle Sub-machine Guns * Type 100 * Thompson M1A1 Machine Guns * Browning M1919 Pistols * Nambu Pistol (Type 14) * Colt 1911 Pistol Anti-Tank * Type 18 recoilless AT * M18 Recoilless Anti-Tank * M9 "Bazooka" Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher Other * Type 94 Shin Gunto (Melee, Military Sword) * Type 12 wrench (Presumed Melee) * M12 Wrench (Presumed Melee) * M1 Bayonet (Melee) * Explosives (Anti-Tank, Plane, infantry, ect.) Grenade/Launcher * Type 97 hand grenades * MK2 Hand Grenades * M7 grenade launcher * M17 Rifle grenade * Type 91 rifle grenade External Links Official Website Official Website - "About the Game" Twitter - Up to date news Category:Games